


Ils s'aiment.

by AngelicaR2



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Curious Archer - Freeform, Cursed Alice | Tilly, Cursed Henry Mills, Curses, F/F, F/M, Hyperion Heights, Memory Loss, One Shot, Past Drizella | Ivy/Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Reflection, Robin's point of view, Sadness, Season/Series 07, StepQueen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 21:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12713490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [7x06] : “Ils s'aiment. Ils sont heureux. Et c'est ce qui va les détruire.” Robin sait, et, alors qu'elle les regarde, elle voit son monde ainsi que tout ses espoirs s'écrouler. Jacinda/Henry et Robin/Alice en fond (Oui, ce ship est ma nouvelle obsession.) Past Regina/Javotte (et celui là aussi.)





	Ils s'aiment.

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Ils s'aiment. (English version)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13025361) by [AngelicaR2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2)



Seattle est une belle ville ; en tout cas c'est l'avis de Robin.

 

Et pourtant, elle la hait.

 

Elle hait tout en elle.

 

Pas à cause de ce qu'elle est, mais de ce qu'elle n'est pas.

 

Ici, sa mère en est absente.

 

Sa tante ne se souvient pas d'elle.

 

Son cousin en croit plus en rien, et c'est mieux comme ça, en tout cas, Robin essaie tant bien que mal de s'en convaincre.

 

Elle n'y arrive pas.

 

À cause d'une autre chose.

 

Alice l'a oubliée.

 

Ce n'est pas le pire, mais le fait est qu'elle en souffre horriblement.

 

_§§§§_

 

C'est après qu'Alice soit redevenue Tilly qu'elle-même s'est réveillée.

 

Elle est allée la voir, bien sûr, et même si ce n'est pas son Alice, le fait est qu'elle est en encore tombée amoureuse.

 

Autant qu'autrefois, quand elles étaient ensembles dans la Nouvelle Enchanted Forest, heureuses, malgré toutes ces histoires de Résistance, de ramener les morts à la vie, et de cœur sombre.

 

Elles étaient  _bien_ .

 

Mais maintenant plus rien n'est pareil.

 

Robin (ou plutôt Juliette. Ce n'en est même plus drôle à la fin) ne sort pas avec Tillie, non.

 

C'est trop tôt, et elle se rappelle, rêveuse, de leurs débuts, de comment elles se sont tournées autour.

 

De comment, tout doucement, elles sont tombées amoureuses.

 

Elle veut revenir à cette époque, quand tout était simple, et  _évident_ .

 

Mais ça n'arrivera pas, parce que la destinée n'est qu'une garce, et qu'une petite peste nommée Javotte à décidé de tout détruire parce que sa mère avait agi en monstre avec elle.

 

(Robin reconnaît les similitudes avec l'histoire de sa mère.

 

Elle n'arrive même pas à ressentir de l'empathie pour Javotte.

 

Elle lui a volé Alice, son trésor, sa fin heureuse.

 

Bien sûr qu'elle la hait.)

 

Elle a lu les regrets dans les yeux de sa tante,  dans l'Enchanted Forest, celle-ci a souffert du sort de Javotte  ( presque autant que de la malédiction elle-même,  sans doute)  et  parfois, Robin se demande  s'il n'y a pas eu plus qu'une relation de mentor et d'élève entre elles deux.

 

Quand elle voit la douleur dans son regard, elle sait.

 

Elle sait et préfère en même temps ne rien savoir, alors elle se tait.

 

Hors de question de raviver des mauvais souvenirs. 

 

_§§§§_

 

Le réveil a été brutal.

 

Comme pour n'importe qui, en fait.

 

Quand elle s'est rappelée de ce que Regina lui avait confié, à propos de la malédiction, juste avant que cette dernière ne soit lancée, la jeune femme a voulu hurler.

 

Par ailleurs, c'est pour cela qu'elle était ici, en ce jour, à les regarder.

 

Eux.

 

Henry et Jacinda.

 

Ceux qui s'aimaient sans le savoir, et qui devaient apprendre à tout réapprendre.

 

Comme avant.

 

Comme au bon vieux temps.

 

Robin laissa un sourire ironique et presque cynique se dessiner sur son visage.

 

Cela ne pouvait pas durer…

 

Ils s'aiment. Ils sont heureux. Et c'est ce qui va les détruire.

 

Elle connaît le prix à payer de la malédiction si jamais celle-ci vient à être brisée, et, même si elle est avec Tilly et qu'elle est parvenue à trouver une forme de bonheur, tout cela lui laisse un goût amer.

 

Si jamais toute cette histoire ne la concernait pas, elle admirerait sans doute l’ingéniosité de Javotte.

 

Là, tout de suite, elle veut juste lui arracher le cœur.

 

(Dans son esprit surgit le visage de Regina, et son expression de douleur qu'elle tente de cacher et qui réapparaît à chaque fois que Javotte est mentionnée.

 

Robin se souvient, et voudrait pouvoir trouver un moyen de guérir le cœur blessé de sa tante.

 

Elle sait très bien qu'elle n'y arrivera pas.)

 

Et qu'importe les conséquences, qu'importe les ténèbres, qu'importe qu'Alice puisse la détester pour cela.

 

Tout ce qu'elle veut, c'est que cela cesse.

 

C'est le premier rendez-vous de Henry et Jacinda, et cela n'y ressemble pas vraiment, et si toute cette histoire n'était pas aussi tragique, elle les trouverait sincèrement adorables.

 

Sauf qu'elle ne peut pas.

 

Parce que si les choses redeviennent comme elles doivent être, qu'ils se retrouvent, et que tout rentre dans l'ordre, alors tout sera détruit.

 

Pas seulement, oh non.

 

Ils vont se détruire eux-même.

 

Et c'est pour cela qu'elle ne peut pas savourer son bonheur naissant, et encore si faible avec Tillie.

 

Parce que si elle peut parvenir à être heureuse, ce sera aux dépens de leur bonheur.

 

Parce qu'ils ne peuvent pas, ne _doivent_ pas être heureux, en tout cas pas ensembles.

 

(Mais, loin de l'autre, comment pourraient-ils l'être ?)

 

La colère l'étreint une nouvelle fois, tout comme l'injustice de cette situation.

 

Parce que ce nouveau bonheur ne durera pas.

 

Javotte ne les laissera pas faire.

 

Elle ne les laissera pas briser sa magnifique et si terrible malédiction.

 

Cela ne se fera pas, et si cela arrivait, ils en pâtiraient d'une terrible façon.

 

Elle voudrait se taire, être égoïste, rester telle qu'elle est.

 

C'est ce qu'elle fait.

 

Et elle a envie de hurler.

 

Parce qu'elle est une lâche.

 

Et que c'est le sel moyen pour que les choses ne se terminent pas dans les ténèbres et dans le désespoir.

 

_§§§§_

 

Ils ne la voient pas.

 

Si Robin avait une âme plus poétique, elle affirmerait sans doute qu'ils se croient seuls au monde.

 

La raison est simplement qu'elle a su se cacher.

 

Se dissimuler loin d'eux, ne pas être repérée.

 

Vivre parmi les ombres, ça, elle a appris à le faire.

 

En fuyant Lady Trémaine, elle a fini par s'y habituer.

 

C'était aussi un jeu avec Alice, avant.

 

Avant que l'horreur, la vrai horreur ne commence.

 

Elle voudrait se rappeler ce que cela fait que de garder courage.

 

Parce que, alors qu'elle voit Jacinda et Henry se rapprocher, elle sent qu'elle s'effondre, de plus en plus.

 

Dans son cœur se disputent la joie et la peur.

 

(Et, en boucle, elle se répète,  _ce n'est pas juste, ce n'est pas juste, ce n'est pas juste_ .

 

Ça ne l'est jamais.)

 

_§§§§_

 

Avec le réveil n'est pas venu l'espoir, bien au contraire.

 

Ça l'a détruite, et c'est pour cela qu'elle a foncé voir Alice ( _Tilly_ .  _Elle a encore du mal avec ça_ ), pour pouvoir se raccrocher à quelque chose,  _à quelqu'un_ .

 

Et ça fonctionne et, en quelque sorte, c'est cela qui est ironique.

 

Parce qu'elle sait que si elle prend son temps, elle pourra reconstruire leur histoire pièce par pièce, sans même qu'Alice ( _TILLY_ ) ne se doute de rien.

 

Sans qu'elle sache jamais.

 

Parce qu'elle ne doit pas savoir, jamais, parce que si cela arrive, elle fera tout pour faire éclater la vérité au grand jour, elle se battra contre le mensonges des autres, contre leurs oublis.

 

Elle détruira tout leurs mensonges et leurs faux-semblants.

 

(Elle a déjà essayé, mais ça, Robin l'ignore.)

 

Et elle y arrivera, parce que c'est son Alice et qu'elle n'abandonne jamais.

 

(Cette fois, Robin aurait voulu qu'elle soit un peu moins combative.)

 

Lucy non plus n'abandonnera pas, et Robin ne sait pas quoi faire.

 

Alors elle les regarde.

 

Eux eux, les amoureux.

 

Les chanceux.

 

Ceux qui ont oublié.

 

Ceux qui ne savent que leur fin est proche.

 

Elle les regarde, et elle attend.

 

(Elle aimerait avoir plus de courage, être plus forte.

 

Elle aimerait pouvoir changer les choses.)

 

Quand Tilly la retrouve là où elle est, des heures plus tard, elle est complètement gelé e .

 

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle la connaît à Seattle, Robin n'hésite plus, et elle l'embrasse.

 

Elle ne veut plus attendre, et  de toute façon,  tout sera peut-être bientôt fini.

 

« Tu veux sortir avec moi ? »

 

 


End file.
